


Cake Wars

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, cake smearing, first attempt, idk - Freeform, shower taking, yeah...dont ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because exploding a cake in the kitchen and having shower sex seemed like a good idea at 3 a.m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Wars

**Author's Note:**

> No cake is actually exploded. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at smut and it sucks and omg idk i'm sorry.  
> My dear anons asked me to write smut for them and I tried...I really did!

The sweet smell of sugar and vanilla filled the air as Gon and Killua worked in the kitchen, wearing old tank tops and plaited boxers, baking a cake. There was no particular reason except Killua had been craving something sweet (like always) and Gon had felt like baking (and wanting to eat the frosting in spoonful’s). The oven dinged indicating that the cake was ready, which was surprising considering it’d been there less than twenty minutes. Killua put on the oven mittens and took out the cake. It looked puffed and golden brown seemingly perfect until Gon stuck a butter knife in it watching the batter ooze out.

 

“Killua, turning the oven higher and shortening the time won’t make the cake be ready faster.”

 

Killua pouted crossing his arms as though offended by the remark.

 

“Hmph, technically it should.” He scoffed turning his face away.

 

Gon placed the cake back into the oven rolling his eyes but still having a smile on his face.

 

“Wait about forty-five minutes and we’ll see if it’s ready by then.”

 

Killua grumbled and plopped down on a chair, resting his head on one hand and stared intently at the oven clock. Forty-five minutes later the cake came out deflated, burnt around the edges with batter still oozing out of the center.

 

“It looks worse than it was before!”

 

Gon looked down at the poor cake, honestly stumped on how it ended up that way.

 

“Hmm, it’s no good. We can’t eat this.” He said taking the butter knife and slicing into the cake finding more uncooked areas.

“But-but…caaaaaake!” Killua whined gently banging his head against the countertop.

 

“We could go buy a cake from the store, one that’s already made.” Gon offered smiling at his boyfriend. “I’d told you we should have just gotten the chocolate one from the— ”

 

He was silenced by a face full of mushy undercooked cake. Killua laughed and pointed. He didn’t need to hear that from Gon. Said boy wiped the cake off his face giving Killua a “could you get anymore childish” look but Killua continued laughing his ass off. Gon sunk his hand into the cake, grabbing a big chunk, and smashing it on Killua’s face.

 

“Serves you right!”

 

“Why you little…”

 

The cake slid off leaving a very pissed and creamy looking Killua glaring back at him. They remained still, neither daring to move but knowing exactly what was going to happen. This was war. Two heartbeats passed and both boys buried their hands into the cake and started throwing it at each other, smearing it anywhere they could reach.

 

A good thirty minutes later, when there was no trace of any attempt of a cake ever been made but clear signs of a battle ground, the two boys stood leaning over the counter huffing and puffing, glancing around the room, looking at the mess they’d made. There was crumbs and batter on the floor. Some eggs had been thrown and milk spilled somewhere along the way. The kitchen was in total chaos. With a heavy sigh Gon picked up the mixing whisk from the floor and placed it in the sink.

 

“Guess we better start cleaning.”

 

“You do that. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

 

“What?! You expect me to clean all this by myself?”

 

Gon protested but Killua was already halfway out the door turning towards their room. “I’ll help you clean once I’m done.” Killua called out and Gon puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. The nerve of….

 

The shower could be heard down the hall and Gon gave one final glance around the room before deciding, Screw it, we can clean up later!

 

He ran after Killua undressing as he went along. He opened the door only to find Killua’s clothes left discarded in the corner and the boy already in the shower. Gon could see Killua’s outline through the shower door and he slid it open only enough for him to squeeze in.

 

“What happened to cleaning?” Killua asked rinsing the shampoo off his hair.

 

“We can both clean up after the shower.”

 

Gon saw Killua smile and he couldn’t help smiling back taking the bottle of shampoo and smearing it over his hair. He could feel the little grains of batter and crumbs fall from his hair and he scrubbed his scalp furiously.

 

“Hey Gon, could you wash my back for me?”

 

They’d switched places, Killua moving to the back of the shower allowing Gon to rinse himself off. Gon pulled his hair back and answered with an enthusiastic, “Sure!”. He grabbed the pink sponge and rubbed the bar of soap against it until a decent amount of bubbles had formed. He sponged Killua’s back watching how the soapsuds slid down his back and down the crack of his butt cheeks. Gon’s eyes darkened with lust and he pressed himself against Killua.

 

“G-Gon, what is it?”

 

“ Hmm, I was just thinking I’m still craving that cake.”

 

“I thought you said we could go buy some afterwards.”

 

Gon’s fingers slid down Killua’s torso and came to rest lazily on his hips. He gave a teasing thrust letting his cock slide against the inside of Killua’s thigh.

 

“I was thinking something sweeter.”

 

Killua blushed and looked down at his feet watching the water swirl around them. When the blue-eyes offered no response Gon gently bit Killua’s shoulder then sucked on the skin tasting the wet shower water mixing in with Killua’s natural taste.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Still no reply? Tanned hands slid around to Killua’s lower abdomen. Gon felt Killua’s body tense and didn’t fail to notice the little hitch in his breath. He smiled and let his hands travel lower brushing past Killua’s pronounced hipbones.

 

“Hey Killua…yeah?” He tried again.

 

His hands slid down to Killua’s inner thighs and Killua bit his lip mentally cursing Gon for being such a tease. He could feel his cock responding, already half hard, and he could feel how Gon had been ready for about two minutes now and how he was making it bluntly obvious that he wanted this, letting his dick rub against Killua’s butt cheeks.

 

Killua let his head roll back and rest against Gon’s shoulder, pushing his hips out, and letting out a shaky exhale.

 

“Stop teasing me and touch me you idiot.”

 

Gon chuckled; his hands trailing back up, massaging Killua’s thighs. Killua let out a frustrated mewl, spreading his legs wider, wanting to be touched. His hands hovered over his erection contemplating doing the job himself.

 

“Are you going to touch yourself?” Gon murmured against Killua’s ear, his lips brushing against him. “Will you put on a show for me?”

 

Killua whimpered unable to ignore that remark. Gon’s hands continued to massage his legs and come close to his erection, sometimes brushing against it ever so slightly, but never touching him enough and it was driving Killua mad. Also, having Gon’s hard throbbing cock dripping pre-cum all over his butt wasn’t helping much either.

 

Gon nibbled on Killua’s ear encouragingly, sucking on his earlobe and kissing the side of his neck. Killua turned his head giving Gon more access and let his fingers wrap around his member unable to hold back any longer.

 

“You perverted brat.” Killua whined touching himself while Gon played with his balls. “When did you become so dirty?”

 

“Hehe, I’m not dirty. I just like making you feel good.”

 

“You’ve only been teasing me this whole time!”

 

“Then show me how to make you feel good. How do you like being touched?”

 

Stupid cocky brat, you know how I like it!!

 

Nonetheless, Killua swatted Gon’s hands away and replaced them with his own. He grabbed his shaft between his middle and ring finger and rubbed it with the palm of his hand remembering how much he’d liked it when Gon had done it to him while he’d been half-asleep in bed. He later wrapped his fingers around his shaft again and pumped himself normally rubbing the head with his thumb. Killua’s breath became hitched and he moaned bucking his hips into his hand.

 

“You like it when I rub the head a bit roughly don’t you?”

 

Gon’s voice was deep and rough but contained a silky quality to it that made Killua shiver and groan in affirmation. The water had started to run cold and the only source of heat was Gon, whose hands were resting on Killua’s hips while he watched patiently as Killua pleasure himself.

 

“Tell me, what else do you like? Do you like it when I suck you off? When I take you into my mouth and swirl my tongue around you, letting my teeth scrape against it a little bit.”

 

“S-stop that! You’re distracting me damn it.” Killua huffed feeling his member throb in his hands.

 

“Would you like me to suck you off right now?” Gon hummed taking Killua’s hand and moving it again since Killua seemed to have frozen. The pale boy’s body was trembling, his toes curling against the slick wet floor, and his breath erratic and uneven. Killua shook his head and placed his hands on the wall, spreading his legs, and pushed his butt out.

 

“I want you to enter me.”

 

Gon raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised at the sudden change. He let go of Killua’s cock and instead kneaded Killua’s ass letting his finger circle the plum entrance.

 

“Is it ok like this?”

 

“Just put it in.” Killua commanded, a bit of irritation sinking into his voice. “Gently.” He added quickly.

 

Gon spread the rosy entrance and slowly entered Killua being careful to stop at any sign of pain. Though Gon didn’t doubt Killua was strong and could withstand an immense amount of pain he never liked causing Killua any, even if the blue-eyes agreed to it. The head went in easily enough. He had to stop and breath out low groan as he felt Killua’s inner walls take him in. Killua was so hot and wet Gon wanted to shove himself deep into him but he proceeded slowly, encouraged by Killua’s mewls and gasps.

 

“G-Gon, is it all in?”

 

Gon rested his head on Killua’s back trying to even out his breaths. “J-just a little more.”

 

“Why are you so big? I’m already fu-ah!”

 

With one quick thrust Gon pushed himself in completely, snaking one hand up to Killua’s face, turning his head only to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

 

“I’m going to move now.” He said between kisses.

 

“Yes! Please!”

With a firm grip on his lover Gon pulled back until only the head remained inside and he thrusted back in sending shocks of pleasure through Killua’s body. Killua’s knees nearly gave in under him but Gon only gave him a few seconds to adjust before he was ramming into him again, grinding Killua’s hips down for more stimulation. Gon moaned loudly pushing Killua closer to the wall so he could find more support. Killua cried out in pleasure calling out Gon’s name.

 

“…illua-Killua…does it feel good?”

 

Blind with pleasure Killua moaned trying to nod but feeling so disoriented he wasn’t sure if he was or not. Gon shifted positions trying to find Killua’s sweet spot when,

 

“THERE! Oh, for the love of- Gon, touch me there again!”

 

Gon slowed only to align himself.

 

“Do you like it here?”

 

Killua shook violently pushing back to have Gon reach as deep as possible.

 

“Yes~ So good. Feels…. feels good!”

 

“Killua, I want to look at you.”

 

Without waiting for an answer Gon turned Killua, pushing him up against the wall and lifting him up on his knee, carrying most of Killua’s weight. Killua squirmed feeling Gon turn inside him then thrusting back in. His cock was throbbing painfully, a stream of pre-cum dripping down his length. He was seeing stars and he could feel himself getting closer to his climax.

Wrapping his arms around Gon’s neck he tangled his fingers in that raven black hair and pulled Gon in for a rough messy kiss. Their mouths were hot and the cold water continued to fall down on them. Both moaned into the kiss, Gon’s thrusts loosing accuracy.

 

“Gon! Gon I can’t…I can’t hold on much longer!”

 

Gon’s hands found Killua’s leaking erection and started pumping it. “Me neither. K-Killua, can I cum inside?”

 

Dizzy Killua simply nodded gasping for air. A few more thrusts and Gon managed to hit Killua’s sweet spot again sending him over the edge. Killua tugged at Gon’s hair, biting down on his tanned shoulder, hard enough to leave a lasting mark. Killua’s inner walls clenched around Gon and the raven-haired boy curled into his lover’s chest as he released his seed inside him.

 

Both remained still, only the sound of the water falling and their breathless huffs filling the room. Gon pulled himself out of Killua and helped his boyfriend stand on shaky legs. He turned the showerhead off and slid the door open, taking the first towel on hand and wrapping it around Killua. Gon quickly dried himself off then threw his towel on the floor hoping that maybe some of the water that had spilled out would be soaked up. With some effort Gon swept Killua off his feet and carried him bridal style.

 

“I can walk on my own.” Killua complained but snuggled closer to Gon’s chest.

 

“Hehe, I know, but I like having you in my arms.”

 

Still dripping wet Gon carried Killua to the bed and curled up next to him.

 

“The kitchen’s still dirty.” The ex-assassin pointed out, his eyelids drooping with sleep.

 

“Now you’re worried about the kitchen?” 

 

Gon inched closer to Killua burring his face in the crook of the pale boy’s neck.

 

“We can clean it later.” Gon reasoned already too comfortable to get back up. Killua didn’t respond and Gon assumed he’d already fallen asleep.

 

“Did you like the cake?” A shy voice asked proving him wrong.

 

Gon smiled. “It was the best..”

**Author's Note:**

> ...as I said. I tried.


End file.
